Somebody That I Used To Know
by OffMyTea
Summary: Part 1 What exactly happened in the cage between Michael and Lucifer? Part 2 coming soon! Songfic.


Somebody That I Used To Know Part One

* * *

**Alright. First, I want to say a few things.**

**Selena and I are super sorry we haven't updated anything in forever. We are trying, but it's hard. As soon as finals and EOCTs are over, you can expect more updates. I promise.**

**Anyways, this is the first time I've ever done anything like this, so I hope you like it. **

**I'm using the song, Somebody That I Used To Know for this fic. This part (part 1) is written from Lucifer's POV. Part 2 will be the same thing, but from Michael's POV.**

**This takes place in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the song, not the show, not the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucifer and Michael stood at opposite ends of the cage looking at each other.

**Now and then I think of when we were together**

Neither brother moved, both seemed to be in some sort of staring contest.  
_"How did it come to this?"_ Lucifer thought.

**Like when you said you were so happy you could die**

"_Tag! You're it!"  
"I'm gonna get you Michael!"_

**Told myself that you were right for me**

"_Michael?"  
"Yes?"  
"No matter what, we'll always brothers, right?"  
"Of course we will, Lucifer."  
_Even then, the Morning Star had a feeling of mistrust.  
Why had it been so easy to shake off then?

**But felt so lonely in your company**

It was obvious now that the eldest brother didn't care for his little brother as much as he did for his father.

**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

Michael's betrayal had cut him deeply.  
So why did Lucifer still care?  
Did he still love his brother?  
Had love always hurt this much?

The brothers still stood, unmoving, unblinking.

**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**

"_Bow down? To them? Father, you must be joking."  
"I tell you I am not. This creation will become rulers over you, and you must not let your pride cloud that from you."_

**Like resignation to the end, always the end**

"_I will not bow to these hairless apes!"  
"Lucifer!"_

**So when we found that we could not make sense**

"_How can he say that they are above us?"  
"It is his command, Lucifer. We must follow orders."  
"How can you side with Him, Michael?"_

**Well you said that we would still be friends**

"_Brother, let us not fight."  
"Yes Michael."  
"Alright. So how are Castiel's flying lessons going?"  
_'Let us not fight.' Now where had that gotten them?

**But I'll admit that I was glad it was over **

"_Do it! Toss me into the pit! Follow Daddy's orders like a good little soldier!"_

Suddenly, the two angels flew a each other, the sound of their blades clashing together echoing though the cage.

**But you didn't have to cut me off **

"We'll always be brothers." Lucifer snarled. Michael frowned and pushed off from his brother.

**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

The angels glared from across the pit.  
"You are not my brother."  
Lucifer launched himself towards the other angel.

**And I don't even need your love**

His early days in the cage left him craving the return of his brother's love and affection.  
As Lucifer rammed his fist into his brother's gut,  
He couldn't have cared less about Michael's love.

**But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough**

"_What happened to you, brother?"  
"I've decided to stand up for myself!"  
Michael shook his head.  
"I don't even recognize you anymore."_

**No you didn't have to stoop so low**

Michael pushed Lucifer away and sent a blow to his brother's jaw.

**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**

How did it come to this?

**I guess that I don't need that though **

What had happened to them that they now act like Cain and Able?

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

Lucifer and Michael skirted to the edges of the cage, circling each other.

****

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

They both waited for the other one to make the first move.

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

They both ran at each other at the same time, blades aiming to kill.

****

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over 

Lucifer launched into an attack, looking for any and every opening to expose.

**Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done**

Lucifer winced as his brother's blade grazed his arm. His anger was making him reckless.

**But I don't wanna live that way**

"_I don't understand why you are so devoted to Him."  
"He's our father."_

**Reading into very word you say**

"_Dad always liked you best."  
_Gabriel's words echoed through his mind.  
_"No."_ Lucifer thought as he ran at his brother.  
_"He loved his perfect little soldier best."_

**You said that you could let it go**

"Michael! You are doing this for Him! He never gave us the time of day and you're willing to fight his battles for him?" he yelled as he blocked his brother's jabs.

**And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**

"Lucifer! I know you can hear me! What happened to the brother I taught to fly?"  
And for a moment, everything paused.  
"He grew up." Lucifer snarled as he swung his blade at Michael.

**But you didn't have to cut me off **

"You threw that little brother down into Hell!" Lucifer yelled as his swing was blocked.

**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

"I had no choice!" Michael yelled back.  
Lucifer kicked his brother away.

**And I don't even need your love**

"You always had a choice!" The Morning star screamed, letting his guard down.

**But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough**

"And you chose him!"  
Michael chose this moment to thrust his angel blade into his brother's gut.

**And you didn't have to stoop so low**

Michael gasped as he felt Lucifer's blade sink into his flesh.

**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**

Both angels fell to the floor of the cage, clutching their wounds that were slightly glowing with grace.

**I guess that I don't need that though **

"You always chose him..." Lucifer croaked out.

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

Lucifer had tears slowly falling down his face as he coughed up blood, staining his chin and shirt.

****

Somebody

The fallen angel looked over at his brother who was now coughing up the crimson liquid.

**I used to know**

And he felt a twinge in his gut.  
He couldn't quite name it.

**Somebody**

"_Ahh...that's right..." _he thought to himself.

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

Regret.  
The brothers looked at each other, pain in their eyes.

**Somebody**

They were dying.

**I used to know**

How did it come to this, that two angels fought to kill each other like Cain and Able?

**Somebody**

The brothers struggled for breath.

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

A voice echoed around them.  
_"My sons..." _it said.

**I used to know**

They felt a warm presence surround them, almost like a pair of arms.

**That I used to know**

Lucifer and Michael felt their wounds begin to heal.

**I used to know**

"Father..." they said simultaneously.

**Somebody**

"_I know." _was all He said.

And truthfully,

That was all that needed to be said.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Keep an eye out for Part 2! it should be coming out this week or next week!**

**Please review! **

**~Alyss of OffMyTea**


End file.
